Lessons From Lilypads
by wutai flea
Summary: Summary: In which Altair learns to swim.


Lessons from Lilypads

by Wutai Flea

"Master! Join us!" An assassin crowed from a pool of clear, blue water, "It is a hot day, and the water is nice."

"An eagle cannot possibly swim in the water, brother," another replied.

"The Master cannot swim?" The first asked with a hint of suprise.

The assassin to his left rolled his eyes, "Of course the Master can swim, you fool."

"Then, Master! Join us!" The original called.

Altair jumped from his perch in the tree onto the safety of dry land, "I would rather not, Brother, I have more important matters to attend."

A robed figure stepped in front of the escaping assassin, "You liar, Altair, swimming can be a very useful skill."

"I have no interest, move, Malik," The eagle snarled.

The amputee met his gaze levelly, "Remove your robes, Brother, it is time you learned."

The assassin shook his head, "I refuse."

"You haven't a choice," Malik said, "Remove your robes or I shall do it for you."

Altair stared at him for a long moment, knowing full well that one arm or no, Malik will make good on his threat. He sighed and unbuckled the belts that held his hidden blade in place, "Fine."

Malik smirked in triumph before removing his own robes and boots, walking carefully into the water. He glanced back at the half naked Altair standing at the banks of the river, "Getting in the water is the first step, my friend."

The eagle shot him a glare and cautiously walked waist deep into the water. Malik sighed and grabbed hold of his friends arm, pulling the assassin further in.

Behind them, their Brothers watched in surprise, "The Master cannot swim?" A few chuckled, amused.

"Lay back, Altair," Malik instructed. Altair gave him a blank expression. "Lay back, you coward," The rafiq repeated.

Altair grunted and took a few minutes to hestaintly lay back in the water, feeling Maliks oddly smooth hand settle on his lower back, keeping him afloat.

"Close your eyes, and relax, brother," Malik said quietly, "Spread your arms and gently wave them back and forth, as though you are soaring like an eagle."

The Assassin slowly closed his eyes and started to move his arms, "Kick your feet slowly, Altair," He faintly heard Malik tell him although slightly disrupted through the water. Altair moved his feet. He felt the water shift around him and immediately sensed Malik removing his hand, prompty going under. He feet found the floor of the river and he surfaced the shallow water, sputtering and throwing Malik a nasty glare, "Are you trying to drown me, Malik?" The other assassins roared in laughter.

Malik ignored his outburst, "You were so close, Altair. Why did you hesitate?"

The master glared at an innocent lilypad, "You removed your hand..."

The brunette chuckled and shook his head, "It is the only way you will learn, brother. Though...perhaps I should explain it to you first?" He looked around the water, pointing to the lilypads. "You should observe your surroundings more, Altair." He quickly explained, sensing Altair about to open his mouth and tell him just how great of an observer he was, "Not only the people and animals around you, but the plants as well...you can learn much from them."

"They do not live, Malik. What can I possibly learn from them?" Altair interjected.

The mapmaker smacked him upside the head, "Fool. They live and die like the rest of us. Now pay attention." He gestured towards the lilypads again, "You see how they float on top of the water? How is it they do that?"

"They are light...and resist the water," Altair answered.

"And what of the logs, wood soaks up water, and logs are heavy...yet...they float, explain that, brother," Malik shot back.

Altair found himself at a loss for words.

"It is about balance Altair..." Malik said, "You must relax...You must let the water push you up."

Altair grunted and leaned back against Maliks hand, "Floating isnt swimming, Malik."

"No," Malik's palm felt warm against his back, " but it is a start...the basics of swimming, if you will...you are a novice, my friend."

Altair wrinkled his nose at the title and closed his eyes, relaxing his body and slowly kicking his feet and moving his arms. This time, when he felt Malik remove his hand, Altair remained calm and floated.

"You see? You are doing it...not that hard, no?" Malik said, looking down at his friend.

The master planted his feet on the bottom of the river, and looked at Malik expectantly, "The next step?"

"Another time," the rafiq replied, "I dont want to overload that pitiful brain of yours."

Altair promply dunked him much to the amusement of the other assassins.

~End~

A/N: I am willing to continue this, but I warn you, the updates might be slow. (though I doubt it...I am currently hooked on AC...) Just tell me if you want me to continue and I will.


End file.
